


I'm drunk and you're pretty

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Series: Sanders sides one shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, I'm way to tired for that, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Sex mentioned, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: Roman woke up groggily, missing both his clothes and the memory of what happened last night. When a man comes inside the room, a tray with coffee and breakfast for him, Roman has to figure out what happened and who this adorable person is.





	I'm drunk and you're pretty

The man woke up groggily, his head pounding and his throat sore. Opening one of his eyes, to see the beautiful morning outside the window, he let out a groan, dragging the blanket over his face. 

With one hand, he reached out for his phone. A frown formed on his lips as he found nothing but an empty bedside table. He groaned again, more of frustration, and slowly sat up, allowing his body to wake up. 

It was an immediate failure, as his body protested strongly at his movements. Roman forced himself to continue, debating with himself on getting a cup of hot coffee as soon as he left the bed. 

He looked at the bedside table, frowning when he realised it wasn’t his. He had a small round table with a nightlight on it, this table was rectangular and had a small watch on it. On closer look, Roman managed to figure out what time it was, his eyes still blurry from sleep. It was 12:08, according to the watch. 

A sigh escaped his lips, he was happy to be free today. Which also explained his late morning, having enjoyed a calm night the day before with a couple of friends. Or as Roman preferred to relax, going to a bar and dance the night away. 

That’s when Roman suddenly realised where he was, or rather what was wrong with this bedroom. It wasn’t his. Instead of the cheery red walls, these were dark purple, almost black in the sunlight. Something that also didn’t make sense, was the window. It was way bigger than the one he had, and the curtains were rolled up. 

Roman dragged the blanket closer to himself, inspecting it as he covered himself with it. That’s how he noticed something else, he was naked. Normally he wouldn’t wear to much in his sleep, but he always had a pair of boxers at least. 

Glancing around the room, Roman noticed his clothes neatly folded on a chair. He was just about to get up, when the sound of the door knob opening stopped him. 

The door opened slowly, a soft humming coming from behind it, a voice. Roman made sure to cover his body, looking worriedly at the door. He couldn’t help the anxiety in his chest, wondering who he had ended up following home last night. 

To his surprise, it was a boy around his age, carrying a tray with cups and plates stoked on it. By the smell of it, it had to be coffee. Roman smiled at that. 

Said man kicked the door shut with his foot, before turning to fully face Roman. The man jumped slightly, resulting in a small amount of liquid to escape the cups. He cursed under his breath, before looking up at Roman again, a small smile on his lips. 

Said man had dark brown hair, with a purple hardye, close to fadig. He had dark circles under a pair of brown eyes, anxiously looking towards him. Compared to himself, the man was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a big hoodie, with patches of purple fabric and white thread. 

“…Hello… I didn’t know you were up already…”. The man admitted, sheepishly holding up the tray a bit higher, before speaking again. “I made some food for us… thought you might be hungry…”.

Roman could only stare at the man. He was undeniably adorable, making breakfast was such a sweet gesture, and Roman could feel his heart getting warm at that. 

“Yeah… some coffee would be nice…”. Roman answered, happily accepting the cup that was handed to him. 

“I didn’t really know your preference… so I hope it tastes alright?”. 

“It’s perfect.”. Roman assured, taking another sip from the cup. 

The man smiled a bit brighter, before putting down the tray at the bedside table. He took a cup of his own, drinking the coffee slowly. Roman watched him in the corner of his eyes, his brain going on overdrive with all the thoughts and questions going through his head. 

“...So… about last night?”. The man asked, looking carefully at Roman. 

“Yeah… I… I don’t really know what to say…”. Roman admitted sheepishly, putting down the cup again. 

He turned to look at the man, noticing the tired expression on his face. If Roman was correct, the man look a bit frightened. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying just a moment ago. 

Roman hesitantly reached out to him, taking the cup from his hands and putting it on the tray, along with his. The man was shaking now, his nails digging through his skin. Roman embraced him in a hug, gently taking his hands to keep him from hurting himself. 

The man curled closer to him, doing some sort of breathing exercise, calming himself down. They stayed like that for a long time, until the man suddenly looked up at him. 

“Sorry…”. He mumbled, prying himself away from Roman. 

Roman let him, smiling reassuringly before speaking. 

“Don’t worry… glad I could help.”. 

The man smiled at him. Even though his eyes were puffy, he looked beautiful. That’s when Roman remembered, he didn’t know his name. He didn’t know much about this man, the only thing he knew, was that he was in his home. 

“I’m sorry… yesterday was a bit of a blur to me, I probably drank way more than I should have…”.

Before Roman could finish, a waterbottle was handed to him, along with a couple of pills. He hesitantly took them, looking at the guy with wide eyes. 

“For your head…”. He said, letting Roman swallow the pills before speaking. “...I don’t usually do these kind of things… my friend dragged me to that club last night with his boyfriend, told me I needed to get out more… I lost them pretty quickly, and suddenly you turned up… you kept flirting and talking with me, and I felt safe with you, grounded…”. He trailed off, as if reliving the scenario once again in his head. 

“Do you remember anything?”. He asked after a moment, fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. 

Roman wanted to hold his hands again, wanted to soothe the other. He decided against it. 

“I remember asking you to dance… I’m not sure, but I assume I was the one to ask you to go somewhere else… the rest is pretty blurry, but I vaguely remember kissing you and…”. 

He didn’t evolve the last thing, knowing that the man already had that clear. But when he looked at the other, he was biting his lips, drawing blood. 

“...yeah…”. He said, taking out a necklace and began chewing on it instead. 

It was quite between them for a long time. They finally returned to the breakfast the man had made, a bowl of yogurt for himself and a sandwich for Roman. When they finished, Virgil walked out with the tray, and returned shortly with a towel. 

“If you want to shower or just freshen yourself up… I already showered, so the bathrooms just yours…”. 

“Yeah, thanks…”. 

The man turned to leave Roman alone, but stopped in his tracks when Roman called for him to wait. He turned to look at Roman, his eyes nervously scanning the area. 

“I’m sorry… I just wondered what your name was? I can’t remember if we introduced ourselves yesterday…”. 

The man looked at him, a hurt expression falling on his face. Roman regretted it immediately, but he couldn’t help that he wanted to know. 

He turned away from Roman, without an answer. The last Roman heard before the door closed, was a choked sob and hurried steps. 

Defeated, Roman gathered his clothes and stepped inside the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, looking at himself in the mirror. He had a hickey on his neck, something that would definitely be hard to hide. 

He let out a sigh, jumping into the shower. He borrowed some shampoo and soap, cleaning himself up. 

He dried himself off with the towel, that felt amazingly soft against his skin. He frowned at the smell of his clothes, they smelled deeply of alcohol, but he didn’t have any other clothes with him, so they had to do. Fixing himself up, he threw the towel in laundry basket, before opening the door again. 

The man was sitting on the couch, his back against the bathroom door. Roman took the time too look around. There were a few paintings on the walls and a lonely vase with blue tulips, looking long since dead with the petals laying on the floor. 

There was a small TV opposite side of the couch, and a bookshelf close by. There weren’t that many books, mostly knick knacks and other stuff proudly decorating the shelves. The rug was black and fluffy, almost looking like burned grass covered in ash. 

Roman felt eyes on him, and looked to see the man staring back at him. Once Roman acknowledge him, the man stood up, and Roman almost screamed. 

There, in his hands, sat a huge spider. It was almost as big as the man's hand itself, and had long furry legs that moved slightly as it shifted in the man’s hold. Suddenly, as if noticing Roman, the spider quickly climbed on top of the man’s head, burrowing itself in his purple hair. 

“Sorry… he’s not really used to new people, so he gets a bit shy…”. The man began, reaching up to take the spider in his hands. 

Roman watched as the man walked into another room with it, before returning, this time without the spider. 

“Sorry… he helps me calm down… I know most humans don’t like spiders, but they are actually really nice.”. 

Roman sat down at the couch, keeping a bit distance from the other. He looked a little baffled at the other, before speaking. 

“No worries… just surprised me a bit…”. 

“Yeah, I can understand that…”. 

It got quiet again, neither knowing what to say. The man kept fiddling with the hem of his hoodie, and Roman did the same with his t-shirt. Eventually the man broke the silence. 

“Look… sorry for freaking out earlier, I… it’s just a lot to take in right now… My name is Virgil, and I already know your name is Roman.”. 

Roman looked at the man - Virgil - with wide eyes, but he didn’t have time to speak before Virgil continued. 

“I just… what happens now? Was this just a one time thing or are we gonna meet again? Or what do you want?”.

The questions were fast and Roman could hear the panic in Virgil’s voice. He reached out to take Virgil’s hands in his, rubbing his thumb reassuringly. 

“I don’t know what happens now either, but… if you want to… I’d like to take you out on a date sometime, get to know you better and… just talk…”. 

Virgil looked at their hands, carefully rubbing his thumb over Roman’s hand. He looked deep in thought for a long moment, but Roman didn’t say anything about it. 

“I… I would like that too…”. 

Roman smiled brightly at him, unable to hide his happiness. He noticed Virgil smiling a bit too. There had mostly been tears and sad faces since Roman woke up, but now Virgil was smiling more brightly than ever. He looked beautiful.


End file.
